Generation Troubles
by giddyfan
Summary: Sequel to Immortal Lovers. Vampires have revealed themselves to the humans. Good thing vampire Sookie Stackhouse has her mate Godric. But when Eric calls with some strange news and the Fellowship of the Sun church sets up in their backyard Sookie's world is about to be turned upside down.
1. Suspicions

Author's Note 1: Since this is technically a True Blood fanfiction story I am going by the shows timeline. In the first episode in 2008 Sookie says she has wanted to meet a vampire since they came out two years ago. So that would mean they came out of the coffin in 2006. I am telling you this in case you got confused. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Suspicions

2006

Sookie had her suspicions about this coming out for some time. "Do you really think this will work?" She asked her mate as they lay in bed.

He turned her to face him before he said, "I believe that if we don't do it now that it will never happen." Godric leaned in and gave her another kiss that Sookie absolutely revelaled in. Snuggled up into Godric a little more, Sookie laid her head on his bare chest.

"We need to put a plan together in case this revealing ourselves to the humans goes to shit. I won't have us separated," Sookie urged. Godric started to rub Sookie's back with one of his hands. His hand and thumb moved in circles.

"Of course My Sookie," Godric replied.

2008

Sookie's phone rang as she was about to go find something to eat. She looked at the phone and saw that it was Eric. Curious to see why he would call her Sookie she answered the call.

"TDo what do I owe this pleasure?" Sookie inquired as she answered.

"Mistress I have something interesting to report to you and Godric," Eric responded.

"Okay let me just find him," Sookie told Eric. She wondered what this strange information could be. Sookie She entered Godric's office without knocking. Since they are mates what is his is hers so there was no need for formalities. Godric looked up and smiled at her. Sookie smiled back before she relayed, "Eric is on the phone and has something he wants to tell us."

"Alright," Godric voiced and put what he was working on aside. Sookie walked over to Godric's desk and, after putting the phone on speaker, placed the phoneit in the middle of the desk.

"My child, what is it that you wish to tell us," Godric acknowledged.

"Master, tonight while at my club I came across a discovery which I felt both of you should be informed aboutof," Eric started.

"What is it my child?" Godric repeated.

"I met a human girl tonight who had the name of Sookie Stackhouse," Eric reported. Godric and Sookie looked at each other, both shocked and fascinated. "She looked similar to you Mistress, and definitely had the same spunk," Eric continued.

"Don't lay a finger on her until we know the full picture Eric," Sookie reprimanded.

"There's more. She was with another vampire and she has the psychic power of mind reading," Eric finished. Sookie's mind started going into overdrive.

"Eric keep an eye on her and start to do some research on what happened to My Sookie's human line," Godric took control.

"Yes Master," Eric agreed.

"Eric this vampire she was with, what was his name?" Sookie wondered.

"Bill Compton., Oother than when he came to check in for to my area, I have only met him once when he was still with his maker Lorena," Eric informed her. Sookie knew who Lorena was, most vampires did. Back when she was a young vampire she had a few bloody parties with Lorena. Godric grabbed Sookie's hand which brought her back to the moment. Sookie stared down at Godric who had a look of concern on his face.

"Eric keep us informed of any progress on your research or observations of the human," Godric commanded without breaking the gaze with Sookie.

"Will do Master," Eric affirmed and hung up. Godric pulled Sookie down so she was standing on her kneeskneeling, straddling him in his chair. before him. With him sitting in the chair this made them almost eye level with Sookie slightly shorter.

"My mate, I don't want this to bother you," Godric pleaded.

"I know I shouldn't care but I never had a good relationship with my family when I was human, so to think that I could help my descendent is intriguing. However, I also know Lorena and if her child is involved thean I may never get the chance to meet this human Sookie," Sookie addressedlamented.

"Do you know that you allow yourself to feel more than any other vampire I have met," Godric complimented.

"Only with you Godric," Sookie whispered. She reached up and grabbed his face in both hands. Sookie brought Godric's lips down to her's in a clash.

Godric wrapped his arms around her and lifted her so she was closer inonto his lap. She could feel is cockhis hardness against her center and it made her moan. Godric stood up and broke the kiss for only a moment but enough time to sweep everything off his desk and place Sookie on top. At vampire speed, they both shed their cloths and began kissing again. Godric had gotten and bigger and sturdier desk after the last time this happened in his office. Both of their fangs had been extended since the first kiss had turned heated so when Godric went for Sookie's neck he bit and drank some of her divine blood. Sookie almost came right then but held on. Violently she grabbed his head and kissed him again, tasting her own blood because of it. She jerked his head to the side and bit Godric as well, knowing it revved him up even more. Indeed, Godric growled and immediately slammed into Sookie. His thrusts were short, hard, and fast, Godric movingmuch faster than any human could ever move could. That was just what Sookie wanted right then and couldn't stop groaning louder and louder.

Sookie She could feel her orgasm approaching and screamed, "More! I'm almost there!" Godric gave her exactly what she asked for, despite the desk becoming severely damaged. Sookie came in an all- encompassing explosion that most likely would have killed a human. Godric felt her release and followed right after and almost collapsed onto Sookie. They took a moment and reveled in the glow of their connection. Sookie looked up at Godric and got an idea. She used vampire speed and flipped them over so she was on top. "My turn," Sookie threatened. Godric smiled almost evilly.

A few months later:

"I still don't see why you are going to this fucking idiotic meeting?" Sookie asked impatiently.

"If we can show The Fellowship of the Sun church that we are not the monsters they think we are thean that will be a big step forward in having the humans accept us, you know that," Godric replied.

"I know. What I meant was why do you have to go to this meeting alone?" Sookie inquired. Godric came out of the closet and had on a white long sleeve shirt and white sweatpants. Sookie thought it almost made him look regal and yet it showed how young he was when he was turned. Sookie She stood up from their bed and strode over to stand in front of him.

"If too many vampires show up they will be intimidated or be provoked to attack," Godric answered.

"Thean just let me come with you. I don't trust them," Sookie suggested nervously.

"I don't trust them either my mate but I will be fine," Godric reassured Sookie. He cradled her face in both his hands as Godric he made Sookie stare at him. Sookie could feel Godric sending her reassurance and calm. She accepted them gladly and leaned in. Godric closed the rest of the distance and they kissed briefly. They separated and left their bedroom. "Now you are in charge while I am gone but I have taken care of all the paperwork so unless something comes up you should have nothing sheriff wise to do," Godric informed Sookieher.

"Alright, maybe I will just hang out with Isabel tonight," Sookie added. They had gotten outside the house now and the night was clear.

"I will see you soon Sookie," Godric declared. Sookie nodded and backed away from Godric. Godric looked up atnd the night sky and launched into the air. Sookie watched as her mate flew away.

*TBTBTBTB*

Sookie was inside the house reading some time after Godric had left when she felt it. There was a blast of pain from the bond. Sookie dropped her book and fell to the floor. Then Godric's end of the bond shut down completely.

Sookie heard the door to Godric's office slam open, "Mistress?! What happened?!" Isabel rushed over to Sookie.

"Godric! He's hurt...he shut off hise end of the bond," Sookie stammered out.

"What?!" Isabel mused.

Author's Note: Hope you all like it. Don't forget to review, like, comment, share, favorite, etc. Thanks to my beta tj6james6. I do not own True Blood or SVM. They belong to their respective owners.


	2. Planning

Chapter 2: Planning

Sookie Sookie got up off of the floor and braced hherself myerself. Isabel came rushing back in with herSookie's my cell phone. SookieSookie I nodded at Isabel and dialed Eric as . Isabel took her leave.

just as Eric answered the phone, "I have felt it also," Eric said in greeting.."

"So, Godric has cut off his connection with you as well?" Sookie Sookie I asked in order to clarify what she I was being told Eric.

"It has been reduced since he bonded with you so that I would not feel certain things when he is with you, but now it is almost completely cut off," Eric explained.

"My bond with him is the same. Just before it was cut off, I felt a burst of pain from him," sheSookie I told Erichim. More blood tears again started to fall.

"Tell me everything," Eric demanded gently. Sookie Sookie I realized that sheshe I wasn't doing as good a job of hiding herher my emotions as sheI thought, and that Eric could tell that sheI she was distraught.

"He went to a meeting with the local Fellowship of the Sun church. I insisted that I go with him but he assured me that going by himself was best," Sookie SookieI reported almost angrily.

"They have him then. Go track him and I will be there as soon as I can with help," Eric stated.

"We don't need a vampire army Eric. Godric will not want the humans hurt...…, much," SookieSookie I warned him.

"Mistress how could you think so little of me?" Eric joked, at least SookieI thought he was joking, and hung up the phone. She Sookie I put down the phone hung up as wellthe phone and walked into the main room where sheI found. Isabel and Stan were quietly arguing in there.

"Isabel, Stan, listen," Sookie SookieI commanded. The other two vampires looked at her and gave herher me their full attention, . "Godric has been captured by the Fellow of the Sun church. Stan, you and I will track Godric down to see if he is still at the meeting place, or somewhere else.

Isabel, you will stay here and take care of everything. Eric is coming here as soon as he can with help," Sookie Sookie I dictated. Both vampires nodded and Stan moved to stand beside herSookieme. Using theirtheir our vampire speed theywe both of them sped to the meeting place. It had been agreed that the meetinging place would be held at a neutral place, so neither party woulddidn't have an advantage over the other. The place chosen was a convention center that which was often used for many popular social events. TheyWe They walked at human speed while searching the place so they as not towe wouldn't miss anything or stand out to any who might be watching. Sookie Sookie I could smell Godric's scent in the conference room but it was a few hours oldnot fresh.

"He's definitely not here," Stan exclaimed. She Sookie I nodded and caught the trail of hermy bonded's scent.

"Follow me," SookieSookie I ordered. SheSookie I sped off, and in the back of herher my mind sheshe I heard Stan following behind. They They We came to a stop at a large ornate church. TheyThey We kept to the shadows when theythey we saw humans with stakes and silver.

"This is one of the first church's of the many Fellowship of the Sun church buildings," Stan said.

Sookie Sookie I nodded her head inmy acknowledgement and to show that sheI remembered what Godric had told her me of Dallas's history, "Godric is in there."

"Then let's go get him!" Stan was ready to charge in.

"No! If they captured Godric, than then they could probably capture us," SookieSookie I reasoned. "We wait until we have a better plan.," Sookie concluded. Stan reluctantly agreed and they went back to the nest.

*******TBTBTB******

Two days A few days later…,

Human Sookie's POV

SookI had to bargain with Eric to save Lafayette's life. SheI listened to the vampires argue about approaches. Bill had warned herme that these vampires would be more strict and not to speak unless spoken to. There was an Hhispanic vampire named Isabel and a big cowboy, Stan. Both of them They were both were part of this vampire's nest or something. Honestly, SookI didn't understand all that much of vampires even though she wasI am dating one.

"We should charge in there and kill them all until we find Godric," Stan insisted.

"Yes, and then an all- out war breaks out between the humans and vampires," Isabel argued back. Sook I glanced over at Eric and sheI could tell he was frustrated.

"All this arguing is pointless!" someone's voice yelled out of nowhere. Everyone looked and Sook I saw a beautiful young vampire enter the room. Her hair was a blonde that could only be achieved if you a vampire and her blue eyes seem seemed to gleam against her unblemished pale white skin. The vampire's hourglass figure was complemented by her dark jeans and t-shirt.

"Mistress, we just can't sit here and do nothing," Stan replied. Sook wondered why they were calling her mistress.

"I am not suggesting that we do nothing. I am suggesting we come up with a plan that doesn't involve killing all humans," the female vampire mistress responded. Sook Sook I looked over at Eric and saw him look at this Mistress as if he was concerned about her. Mistress She came over so that she was standing with the rest of the group.

"I can go to the Fellowship of the Sun and pretend to want to join. They will probably let me walk around or they will give me a tour. This can give us a better idea of where Godric is or I could even let him out," SookSook I suggested.

"Sookie no!" Bill ground out and grabbed herSook's my wrist. Mistress regarded Eric for a moment but returned her attention to the situation after Eric gave her a nod.

"It's the best way to find out what they are planning to do, and where specifically Godric is," SookSook I insisted. Bill tightened his grip on her Sook's wrist.

"It isn't such a bad idea," Eric agreed with Sook. This surprised SookSook me but sheshe I kept it that to herherselfmyself.

Bill gave a scathing glare towards Eric and growled, "Can I speak with you alone." Bill let go of herSook's my arm then he and Eric went away to talk. Stan left the room to go to get some blood and Mistress left the room without saying a word.

Isabel walked up to Sookme and asked, "So how goes your vampire human relationship?"

SheI smiled hesitantly and then thought, "May I ask you something about vampires Isabel?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Why do you call that vampire Mistress?" Sook inquired.

"She is pledged to our Godric, our sheriff. Although it is not a typical pledge," Isabel informed .

"Pledged?" Sook wonderedSookI asked curiously.

"Has Bill not told you anything?" She asked, sounding a mite disappointed and perhaps more than a mite upset. "Being pPledged is like your human marriage.

There are two types. The first type is usually for political reasons and only lasts a hundred years. The second one is eternal and very rare. Mistress and Godric have an eternal pledge because they are mates," Isabel educated Sookinformed me. Sook

She I understood everything except the part about mates. Isabel must have seen herit on hermy confusion on hermy face because she started again with a shake of her head, "Mates are so rare that I thought they didn't really exist until I saw Godric and Mistress. Two vampires are mates if they are meant to be together. It is like your soulmate." Sook Sook I thought that was so romantic and so unvampire like. Bill and Eric came back and Eric had a heated whispered conversation with Isabel.

"We are going back to the hotel," Bill insisted and almost pulled Sookme away.

Vampire Sookie's POV******TBTBTB*******

Sookie ISookie sat in a chair in theirGodric and her'sour bedroom ands she tried to distract hermyherself from the situation by reading a book. Every so often sheIshe would feel out on hertest the bond with Godric just to make sure. There was a knock on the door; Sookieand Sookie I looked up to see Eric enter the ingthe room.

"Mistress, please you need to eat something," Eric he nagged Sookie.

"I'm not hungry," SookieSookie I lied. Eric shook his head, knowing it was pointless to argue with her. "So thatSo, that is her?" sheSookie I questioned Eric.

"Yes, that is Sookie Stackhouse, the human," Eric he confirmed.

"And you approve of this plan of using her as bait?" Sookie Sookie I wondered as she watched for Eric's reaction.

"We don't have much of a choice. It is the best plan we have. I will monitor her at night, and Beehl will wake up if she is in danger during the day," Eric he reasoned. Sookie SookieI actually smiled for a second when Eric pronounced Bill's name. There was a knock on the door which interrupted theirtheir our conversation.

"Come in," Sookie SookieI called. Isabel came in and stood in front of herSookieme.

"What is it Isabel?" sheSookie I inquired.

"I have an idea about our plan to send the human in to rescue Godric, Mistress," Isabel started. SookieSookie I nodded for her to continue.

"I would like to send Hugo in with her. They can look after each other and it would be less suspicious if they both went instead of one woman by herself," Isabel she finished. Sookie Sookie eyed I looked to Eric for his opinion. Eric He shrugged his shoulders but sheSookie I could see the skeptical look in his eyes. Both of them Sookie and Eric We were weary of Hugo. He had proved loyal so far, but Sookie Sookie I had always watched him since he represented Stan in court.

"Alright Isabel, Hugo can go," Sookie Sookie I agreed reluctantly. What she said made sense. A young couple presenting themselves to the Church would be less suspect than a young, single woman and Sookie would be less likely to have to put up with advances from any men she found there if she were with another man.

"Thank you, Mistress.," Isabel thanked Sookiebowed her head slightly and left the room.

Eric turned back to her Sookie me and commented, "Well tomorrow night should be very eventful."

Author's Note: So even though this is a "True Blood" I have read all of the SVM books so the part about Hugo is from there. From now on"Human Sookie" will be Sook and "Vampire Sookie" will be Sookie. Please comment, review, share, like, etc. I don't own True Blood or SVM they belong to their respective owners. Thanks for reading. Thanks also to my beta Tj6james6 for making sure this isn't so confusing for all of you.


	3. Reunions and Meetings

Author's Note: I am so sorry about the last chapter. I did a lot of editing without consulting my beta. Whoops. Thank you for all the support in spite of that. It seems when I make mistakes everyone is more inclined to comment. Please show that enthusiasm even when I don't make mistakes.

Chapter 3: Reunions and Meetings

The next night came quickly and not quick enough for Sookie. She, Eric, and Isabel were waiting outside the church. Sookie wondered why Bill was not here concerned about his Sookie.

"You have got to be joking me. This is the Fellowship of the Sun? That's their army? Scared little boys with bibles and crosses?" Eric remarkedexclaimed.

"Don't underestimate them. They captured Godric, so they obviously know what they are doing," Sookie replied. They were silent again for a few moments. "You don't feel anything from Hugo, Isabel?" Sookie asked.

"No, he is calm now. I felt something earlier but it has past," Isabel responded.

Having thought about this for most of the night Sookie instructed, "Isabel go and survey the area around the church again." Isabel nodded and sped off.

"What is going on in there?" Eric mumbledgrumbled. Sookie glimpsed looked at Eric out of the corner of her eye before she focused back on the church.

Suddenly Sookie felt a surge of the bond from Godric. Faster thenthan she has ever gone Sookie sped through the church to the basement:. She surveyed the situation quickly. Her Sook descendant was about to be rapped by a largetaller than average, apparently middle aged, beefy man who looked like at one time he had been quite muscular and fit. Now, he looked like most of the muscle had turned to flab and the look of hate hatred he was giving the scared telepath only amplified her feeling that it was the humans who were the monsters: filled man and Godric was further into the basement.

Sookie ran up and grabbed the man off Sookthe young woman who had so graciously offered to help them recover her bonded, and Eric's Maker, without a thought to her own wellbeing and with no thought as to what was in it for her. She lifted him up so his feet weren't touching the ground and. Sookie looked at human Sook ie to make sure she wasn't severely injured. There were aA few scrapes and bruises and her dress was a little ripped up but the human was otherwise uninjured. Sookie then turned back to the would-be rapist:. She didn't hesitate and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. After Sookie dropped the dead human man she sped to her mate. He was chained up with silver shackles. She and Godric and her locked eyes and it took everything in Sookie's the telepath's power not to go to him. Sookie His mate couldn't do anything expect but drop to her knees. Sook ie came over and handed Sookie the female vampire some gloves that she must have found somewhere down therein the storage room where she had been caged. Sookie put them on and yanked the shackles off of Godric and threw them across the room. Sookie She helped Godric get his balance before she took off the gloves. Not caring that they had an audience, Sookie cradled Godric's face and kissed him with all her might. Godric gave it right back as he wrapped his arms around Sookieher, though he was still a bit weak.

"My love," Godric whispered to Sookie as they broke apart. They heard someone moving very fast, too fast for a human.

"Bill?!" Sook exclaimed.

Godric closed his eyes and shook his head, "No. I'm here my child. Down here." Eric came through the doorway and stopped. He came in front of Godric and kneeled before him. Godric addressed Eric while he kept an arm around Sookie's waist. He put a hand on top of Eric's head and Ericas he looked up at his maker. "Take this woman and leave the church. Spill no blood on your way out," Godric instructed. Sookie was surprised about Godric's command to not kill anyone.

"Master?...," Eric began to protest.

"We will join you shortly," Sookie reaffirmedconfirmed. Eric nodded once and led Sook the human in his employ up the stairs. Sookie turned back to her mate. They touched foreheads and Sookie held back blood tears.

"We don't have much time," Godric reminded her. They separated slightly and Sookie held up her wrist. "You are weak also," Godric protested.

"I am not as weak as you are. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can have a proper meal," Sookie insisted. Godric took Sookie's wrist in his hands and extended his fangs. With one more nod, Godric bit into Sookie's skin and swallowed a few mouthfuls. Sookie fangs came out despite the circumstances. A few more swallows and Godric licked the wound. A drop of blood was falling out of the corner of Godric's mouth and Sookie leaned in and licked it off. She kissed the spot where it fell and then retracted her fangs. Their eyes locked and Godric retracted his fangs.

"Let's go," Godric whispered and took Sookie's hand. They heard Eric whisper in pain, "It's going to be all right." This made them go faster as they sped up the stairs and saw that Stan had gone off and gotten all the vampires in the area to attack. They must have heard Eric or something else that made them think something was wrong Coming upFloating up to on the ceiling beams of the chapel Godric projected, "Stan!" Stan and all the vampires he had gathered stopped and looked to where the voice had been projected from. Sookie saw Sook her human descendant run up to the alter and remove silver chains from a prostrate Eric. Eric He got up and stood menacingly over Steve Newlin..

"Do you intend to harm these people whose only crime is following a misguided, angry man?" Godric posed the question to Stan. At that moment, Bill bursted through the front doors and yelled for Sook, ie, sounding more angry than concerned. Sookie rolled her eyes at the vampire, wondering how certain vampires managed to stand the test of time even though they were not worthy, when others who were above reproach were ended far too soon.

"Go ahead, Jesus will protect me," Steve Newlin proclaimed asnd he kneeled knelt in front of Eric and exposing his neck.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it," Godric said sadly told Steve. Sookie 'd had enough of of this and sped down to the chapel. Coming up next to Steve she grabbed him around thes neck and slammed him to the ground. Eric had to back up towards Sook the rest of their party to avoid being hit.

"You know, if you were a vampire I could legally kill you for hurting my husband," Sookie told Steve, extending her fangs which made Steve jump in fright. Sookie heard a quiet gasp: She peered looked up and saw Sook her almost perfect look-a-like almost hiding behind Eric. For some reason, sSeeing Sook's reaction for some reason made Sookie her stop and let Steve go. Godric sped down from the beam and joined Sookiehis mate:. He straightened stood Steve up so that he was standing but Godric still had was holding him in his grasp.

"How many of you are willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric asked of the church members:. None of them responded. "That's what I thought. You see, we can coexist," Godric concluded.

"Everyone go home," Sookie announced. Everyone started leaving but except the main nest and Eric's group. Sookie watched as a young blonde man hugged young Sook ie and thean Bill attempted to have a conversation with Sookher. However, Eric asked Sook ie how she was if she was okay. Bill attempted to get Sook his human pet away from EricSookie's step-progeny. Sookie turned her attention away from the drama with her human relative and to her mate. "Let's go home," Sookie she suggested. Godric smiled at her and they walked away at human speed. Once outside the church they both took to the sky. They arrived arriving at the nest a short time late and immediately went to their room.

The bloodlust had settled down but the buried need for each other came out in that momentas soon as they were alone. After using vampire speed to rid each other of their clothinges however, they slowed down. Sookie and Godric didn't make it to the bed, their need to confirm for themselves that the other was perfectly fine was too great, so they were on the floor when Godric crawled on top of Sookieher. Their lips were were mashed locked together when Sookie boldly licked one of Godric's extended fangs. Not Without wasting time, Godric entered her with one powerful but slow thrust. The two leaned their foreheads together and watched each other as they brought each other to the pinnacle of pleasure. After, they just stared at each other for a while.

"We should probably feed and get ready for our guests," Godric said.

Sookie turned them so she was on top of Godric now.

"Yeah, we probably should," she repliedagreed with a nod. Sookie squeezed her vaginal walls, squeezing her muscles self that was still wrapped around until Godric. He groaned and grabbed Sookie's her hips.

Author's Note: Changes are coming soon. Thanks for reading. Please review, comment, share, like, etc. Thanks to my beta Tj6james6. I don't own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse series. They belong to their own respective owners.


	4. Change

Author's Note: I just want to remind everyone that when I say/write Sook that is referring to human Sookie. When I say/write Sookie that is vampire Sookie. Of course, this may change when someone is speaking but I will try to avoid that.

Chapter 4: Change

The party at Godric's and Sookie's nest was in full swing. Vampires and humans were lined up to talk to Godric:. Sookie was sitting on his lap instead of the chair next to his. None of the vampires took any issue with that , knowing that they are mates and they didn't want to incur either vampire's wrath for separating them. Sookie kept watch on her human ancestor descendant from afar throughout the night:. Sook She was going aroundmingling and talking to other guests with her vampire by her side. However, Sookie's attention was drawn to the next person in line who was the blond human man who had hugged Sook earlier since he was the next person in line. It was her other descendant, Sook's brother Jason.

"I just wanted to say that I am real sorry about what the Fellowship did to you," the young man spoke.

"Mr. Stackhouse, please know that your actions saved many lives today," Sookie told him.

"Also, know that you have friends here," Godric added.

"No offense meant but I don't think I will be returning to Dallas anytime soon," Jason replied. Godric nodded and Jason left. The party continued on:. Eric Aat one point Eric came over and talked with the couple.

"Is there anything you need master? I can arrange to have an AB- human for you. They are very rare," Eric asked.

"No Eric. We ate fed earlier," Godric answered.

"Eric, later you need to tell us everything about this Bill vampire. There is something that is making feel suspicious about of him," Sookie planned.

"Of courseOf course,. pPerhaps you can both can shed some light on the information I have gathered," Eric agreed.

All three of the vampires noticed the confrontation that had started between the telepath and a vampire Sookie didn't recognize. It had appeared so did the rest of the party. Sookie was surprised at Sook's daring and almost seeming fearlessness in confronting the vampire. Looking over to her mate theySookie and her mate shared a look that communicated what they should do. When the vampire grabbed Sook by the neck and forced hers onto the a table, Godric, Eric and Sookie sped over there. Godric grabbed the vampire's throat, stopping her. Sookie was on the other side of Godric while Eric was a couple steps behind them.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. Now," Godric commanded as he backed the vampire away from Sookthe young woman. Sook gets who got off the table and went into the arms of her vampire. "I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric stated. expressed. By this point tThe female vampire was sitting on had been backed up until she was against the back edge of one of the couches by then.

"Yes sheriff," the vampire responded scared. Godric let go of the vampire's neck and she sagged, still looking angry, and relieved that the Sheriff had finally released her. Sookie didn't say anything: because Iif she did had, it would ha've undermined Godric's authority as a sheriff. If it had been a private nest only matter, then she would have been more involved.

As he gestured to Sookthe young woman, Godric continued, "This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind, and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me," the vampire defended:. Sookie huffed so quietly so that only Godric could heard her.

Godric got in the vampire's face, "And you provoke me. You disrupt the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig, and I haven't. Now why is that?" Godric proposed. Sookie wanted to snap the vampire like a twig for even saying one wrong word to about the fearless young woman who had helped retrieve her mateSook. Unfortunately, dDoing so would not be beneficial to anyone for more thenthan a second.

"It's your choice," the vampire answered sulkily.

"Indeed, it is," Godric agreed. Godric He shakes shook his head, "Your are an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

Sookie turned to Bill, "You, you seem to know her." Bill released Sook and straightened up.

"Yes," Bill replied.

"Escort her from the nest," Sookie told Bill. Bill who nodded.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn," Godric declared. The female vampire got up and walked away with Bill shortly behind her.

After Bill was out of sight, Eric came went over to Sook and asked, "Are you alright?" Sook She seemed surprised by Eric's concern but didn't object to it.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sook impartedinformed them all. Sookie and Godric backed away so that Sook and Ericthe vampire and the human could have their a moment. The party started up again, the sheriff and his mate quickly engaged in more conversation with others around thems.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" a human's voice rang out. All the voices stopped talking and everyone faced the human standing near the door. "My name is Luke McDonald and I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin," the human stated. Then he opened his jacket to reveal a bomb.

"Everyone get down," Sook shouted. with silver in it. The human pushed the detonator and the bomb exploded. Sookie and Godric, like many other vampires, used their vampire speed to avoid being seriously injured, but the blast still knocked them down. After a moment Sookie sat up and took note that she was not injured. She looked over and saw Godric doing the same.

"Are you alright, my love?" Godric asked Sookie.

"Yes, are you alright?" Sookie she returned.

"I am fine," Godric answered. They both stood up and linked hands before they surveyed the damage. Isabel came over to them, and appearing to beed unharmed.

"Make arrangements at Hotel Camila," Godric ordered. Isabel nodded and sped off. Sookie looked and found a rather peculiar sight. Sook was on top of Eric, sucking on his chest. Godric saw what she was looking at and was going to intervene when Bill came into re-entered the house. Bill He grabbed Sook her and hauled her off of Eric, most likely bruising her wrist. Bill and Sook started to have an argument while Eric got up off the floor.

Godric and Sookie walked over to Eric.

"Everyone, arrangements have been made at the Hotel Camila. Go there," Sookie announced. They saw Bill practically dragging Sook away. Everyone left, leaving Godric, Sookie, and Eric standing in what remained of the ruined house.

"What happened?" Godric asked Eric. Eric stood at his tallest as he reported to his maker,

"I blocked the blast from Ms. Stackhouse because the explosion would have killed her, but by doing so I landed on top of her. Also fFragments of silver were launched into my chest, making me it impossible for me unable to move. After Ms. Stackhouse pushed me off of her I informed her that I needed her help in getting the silver out. I figured the best way was for her to suck it out."

"Why did you think that was the best way?" Sookie wondered.

"So that I could get the silver out of me and some of my blood into her. This would will make it easier to keep an eye on her. Then, just as she took out the last piece of silver, her precious Beehl," he mocked, "showed up and proceeded to manipulate her by telling her I wasn't in any danger and that I just wanted my blood in her to control her," Eric finished.

"I imagine Ms. Stackhouse will be mad at you for sneaking your blood into her for quite some time," Godric stated. Sookie didn't reprimand Eric because his life was in danger and it wouldn't be right to punish him when he wais Godric's child, at least without Godric's permission. "Let's go," Godric said. They glanced at the house one more time before getting taking a car to the hotel.

The next night everyone gathered in Eric's suite to have a meeting with Nan Flanagan. Isabel, Sookie, and Godric were on one couch with Sookie in the middle. Eric took one of the chairs in between the couches while Sook and Bill took the other couch. Sookie had never liked Nan. Nan thought she was more important thenthan she was because she was on TV and worked for the counsel. The big doors to the suite opened and two human guards stuck their heads in. They surveyed the area before they stepped back to allow Nan to come through. She was dressed in a very expensive looking Hilary Clintonesque like pantsuit. HoweverHowever, her heels were unique in that the actual heel was reflective. Sookie had no doubt that the heels of Nan's shoes were silver.

Nan observed the group before she snapped her fingers. One of the guards went over and grabbed a chair from the other side of the room. He then walked over and put the chair in the empty spot in front of the unlit fireplace. Nan walked over and sat down in the chair, her guards took positions behind her.

"None of you understand the clusterfuck that has been created by this situation," Nan reported, sounding angry:. No one responded. "Tell me everything that happened," sheNan demanded. Godric and Sookie told Nan what had happened at the church., Tthe others in the room interjecting added their parts when appropriate. The only one to stay silent was Sook. Although Sookie had a feeling that she wanted to contribute. Occasionally, during the conversation Sookie observed that Sook would periodically look over at Eric with a curious look in her eyes. Sookie concluded that it must have something to do with the sucking of bullets incident last night. Godric and Sookie had talked last night about what could happen at this meeting and what they were going to do if certain events happened as they predicted they would.

"Well that is quite a story. Godric this is your fault, you fucked up," Nan declared.

"Don't talk to him like that," Eric growled.

Sookie was just about to agree with Eric when Godric spoke, "Eric stop. Nan is right. I take full responsibility for what happened. I should have listened to my mate and brought her or someone else with me."

"Well at least we can agree on that," Nan remarkedsnapped.

"What about the Fellowship's part in this. They were the ones who kidnapped Godric and planned to publicly burn him!" Sook spoke up for the first time. Sookie was impressed once again with Sook's bravery and boldness to speak out against for a vampire and against humanity. Sookie glanced over at Eric and she saw him looking at Sook with what might ha've been awe.

"We can't blame it all on them: Tthat would start a full- on war with the humans," Nan dismissed Sook's ie's question. Bill seemed to pull Sook back down to the couch by placing his hand on her wrist.

"Sheriff you're fired. As a courtesy, we will allow you to pick your successor," Nan dictated.

"I choose Isabel to be the next sheriff," Godric expressed his wish.

"Very well," Nan concluded. They all stood up, knowing the meeting was over.

"Where will you go?" Isabel inquired.

"We were thinking of going to live in Eric's area, if that is alright with Eric?" Sookie answered and turned to Eric.

"Of course, it would be a honor and a pleasure to have my maker and his mate live in my area," Eric responded. Bill, Sook, and Eric left the room to go about their business while Nan, Isabel, Godric, and Sookie went and signed the documents to make Isabel the new sheriff of the area. After the few signatures were written Nan and her guards left. Isabel also excused herself to her own room. Sookie and Godric stared at each other as if they could communicate telepathically.

"We should tell her now before we move to Shreveport," Sookie reasoned.

"I agree but it has been an emotional few days for her," Godric pointed out.

"This might be our only chance though," Sookie countered. Godric thought for a moment and then nodded. Sookie held out her hand and Godric placed his in it. They walked out of the the room and down the hall to Sook's room. Not hearing anything, but realizing that it would appear polite to Sook, Sookie knocked on the door. Sook opened the door and got a looked surprised look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Sheook asked them.

"No, nothing is wrong," Sookie replied.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sheook tried again.

"We would like to talk with you," Sookie told Sookher many times granddaughter.

"Oh, okayk. Please come in," Sook decided and cleared the path into the hotel moved to the side so they could enter the room. Sookie and Godric entered and observed that Bill was not there.

"Where is your vampire?" Godric inquired.

"He went to go make our arrangements," Sook answeredwas the response. Sookie and Godric thought that was suspicious because they knew Eric was handling all the flights and arrangement back to Louisiana. They sat down, Godric was next to Sookie and Sook sat across from them.

"Well I guess I will start at the beginning," Sookie stated. Sook nodded which indicated she was listening.

"After Eric had met you in his bar he called us to tell us about you. The reason he did this was not only because we look alike but also because he suspected we had a connection," Sookie started.

"What kind of connection?" Sook inquired.

"Well your name is Sookie Stackhouse. So is mine," Sookie revealed. Sook looked confused.

"After further research into my past and your past we found out that I am your ancestor. We are family," Sookie clarified. Sookie paused to give Sook some time to process the information.

"So, your saying that I have a vampire in the family? That you are Sookie Stackhouse from like the Middle Ages?" Sook asked.

"Yes. I know this must be a shock for you but if it is possible I would like to be in your life," Sookie replied. "Not as a mother or whatever but as a friend or a sister," Sookie she finished.

"Well you are moving to Shreveport so we will see how it goes," Sook skeptically agreed.

"All I'm asking for is a chance. Is there anything you wish to ask? About anything?" Sookie wondered. Sook thought for a moment.

"Can I ask you about vampires? Bill hasn't really told me much," Sook requested. Sookie found that statement odd. She was under the impression that Sook was more than a pet to Bill and pets usually knew about vampire rules and ways.

"Of course you may," Sookie consented.

Before Sook she was able to ask her first question Godric stood up and declared, "Well I should go and see how Eric is doing with our arrangements." He bent down and gave Sookie a quick kiss before he left the room.

"When the bomb happened went off, Eric was injured. Was his life really threatened?" Sook asked. This wasn't what Sookie had thought she would ask but she went with it anyway.

"Since the fragments were silver and some of them were very close to his unbeating heart, yes his life was in danger. The perhaps wrong thing that he did was he took advantage of the situation to get his blood inside you. However, all vampires are taught to take advantage of any situation in order to survive," Sookie explained. Sook listened and then nodded her head as if working out a difficult problem in her head.

"What are Godric and you? I have never seen a vampire couple act like you two. and I have heard different things?" Sook inquired. Again, Sookie wondered why Sook didn't ask Bill. Sookie guessed that she would have to educate her ancestor from now on.

"Godric and I are pledged and we are mates," she told Sookanswered, only to have. Sook looked confused. "Pledged is when you arer bound together by vampire law."

"Like a marriage?"

"Yes. Most pledges among vampires are for political reasons only but, mine and Godric's pledge and I's is eternal."

"Is a mate like a soulmate?" Sook questioned.

She nodded, "Correct. Mates are very rare in the vampire world. In fact, many vampires don't even believe in them because they are so rare," Sookie told Sookher descendant.

"Wow that is...romantic," Sook commented and then giggled.

Sookie smiled, "Is there anything else?" Sook thought for a moment.

"Do you know anything about Bill's past? He won't tell me anything.?" Sheook finally asked.

"I have never met him before this encounter, and I don't wish to give you rumors. I do wish to tell you that all vampires whether, good or bad, now have a bloody and violent past. It is our nature," Sookie warned. "Is there anything else you would like to ask?" Sookie wondered.

"No not that I can think of at the momentright now," Sook stated.

"Since Godric and I are moving to Shreveport, you can call me for anything,," Sookie assured her.

"Thank you," Sook replied. They girls got up and they went to the door. "I know that vampires aren't really touchy feely, but can I hug you?" Sook inquired, sounding unsure.

Sookie gave her a genuine smile, "Yes you can." When they girls hugged something strange happened:. Whenever she hugged a human, Sookie was always tempted by their blood. And if what Eric suspected was true, she should have been itching to bite Sookyoung woman. However, Sookie felt no urge to bite. The two women broke apart and said their goodbyes. Sookie entered the suite she and Godric and her were sharing with Eric. Godric was on the phone but smiled when he saw her come in. Sookie sat on the couch and began to think. Something was wrong. Godric finished his phone call and sat next to Sookie.

"What is wrong my love?" Godric asked.

"Godric, I think we have to get this human Sookie away from Bill," Sookie voiced her concern.

"Why?" Godric wondered.

"From what I' have heard and seen, it seems that Bill is keeping some big secret from his human. Whatever this secret is, it seems like it is going to have very steep consequences," Sookie suggested.

"I was just so surprised, but now I just want to know more," Sookie exclaimed.

"Sookie we should be cautious about this. She is a vampire," Bill warned, exasperated.

"But she's family Bill. I don't have a lot of family. Really, it's just Jason and meI," Sookie countered.

"How do we even know she is telling the truth?" Bill argued. He sounded, sounding angrier.

"One of the Godric's people dropped off these documents. This proves that the Stackhouse line goes all the way back since to when she was human," Sook excitedly gave Bill the documents.

"You will stay away from her until we get these documents verified," Bill commanded. Sook was about to protest when Bill added, "For your safety of course sweetheart."

Sook smiled at his now loving like tone, "Of course Bill."

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I really need to know if you guys liked the changes so please comment, review, questions, etc. I had to include the Lorena confrontation because that is one of my favorite scenes. Thanks to my wonderful beta tj6james. I own nothing. All rights belong to HBO, etc.


	5. New Friends

Author's Note: Warning there is violence, swearing, and smut in this chapter. I decided I am defiantly doing the third story. Remember Sook = human Sookie and Sookie = Vampire Sookie. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5: New Friends

Sookie didn't like dying for the day in one place and raising for the night in another. However, Eric insisted they got to his area as soon as possible. She got out of the travel coffin and took in her surroundings. They had been taken to Eric's main house which she and Godric and her would be staying at until they found their own place. It was a couple of minutes before sundown, but, Eric had light tight shutters on the house which automatically raised and fell with the sunset and sunrisel. The room she was in was big and lavish. TheirThere was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room, yet still room for Godric and her'stheir travel coffin's. Attached tThere was also a bathroom and a walk inwalk-in closet. Sookie rolled her eyes at the excessiveness of it all. If this was the room they were staying in, then Eric's room was most likely ten times more extravagant. Then sSookie turned when someone opened the door,. Sookie saw it was her mate cominge in with a glass of blood in his hand. They smiled at each other and moved towards each other. Godric put the glass of blood down on one of giant dressers as they wrapped their arms around each other and shared. aAs they kissed each other, Sookie melted into her mate and forgot the world for a few moments.

"Hello my love," Godric greeted.

"I hate not raising next to you," Sookie complained. Godric kissed her again to calm her.

"I know you do. I do as well. Now that we are here we don't have to be apart," Godric reassured her.

Sookie pressed their foreheads together and smiled, "I'd like that." Godric reached around Sookie and grabbed the glass of blood.

"Apparently, here people here are less enthusiastic about being bitten. sSo, Eric has a supply of donor blood. I heated some up for you," he explained.

"Well at least it isn't that synthetic shit. Thanks," Sookie commented and took the glass. She backed up a little so that she could down the glass. It was still warm and not completely terrible, but Sookie she still preferred to drink straight from the source. After she set the glass down one the dresser, Sookie took Godric's hand and asked, "Do you want to take a shower with me?" Godric looked up and down Sookie, and his fangs came down.

"Absolutely," he answered. Sookie let go of Godric's his hand and started to undress as they strolled into the bathroom.

Godric turned on the shower just as Sookie has finished undressing. Godric He turned,s and in what seemed to be an antagonizingly slow pace, unbuttoned his shirt and peeled off his pants andplus underwear, letting his erection spring free. Seeing her mate naked and aroused made Sookie's fangs came down faster than when she was desperately starving to feed. As soon as Godric had finished getting rid of his cloths, Sookie pulled him towards her and slammed pressed her lips against to his. Godric He grabbed Sookie's her hips hard and started to grind his erection against her wet nesspussy. Sookie was pushed against the the bathroom counter. Oone hand gripping it tight, and the other in Godric's hair. She pulled his head away, separating their lips for a moment. In the next second Sookie she bent Godric his head to the side so his neck was exposed and bit into him. Godric roared as Sookie swallowed a few mouthfuls of her mate's blood. Sookie She wrapped her legs around Godric him as he pushed her up onto the counter. Then he moved them into the shower and almost slammed her into through the tile wall. The water washed away the blood from Godric's neck while he bent down and sucked on one of Sookie's nipplesbreasts. Sookie moaned loudly, feeling Godric's fangs brush her nipple.

Not wanting to leave her mate unpleasured, Sookie reached down and gripped Godric's stiff shafterection tightly and started to move her hand back and forth as quickly as she couldt vampire speed. That broke Godric's control: because Hhe stopped suckling Sookie's breasts and released her legs from around him. He then turned them and her around so that her front was facing the glass wall of the shower. He sSpreading her legs as far apart Sookie as he could and felt Godric slammed into her in the most satisfying way. Godric started sliding in and out with a fast and brutal pace. But it wasn't enough for Sookie.

"More!" she screamed. Godric complied and went faster and harder. Sookie was almost there. "MORE!" She shouted again. Godric put his hands over hers, interlocking their fingers and started kissing Sookie's neck as he went at a pace and force only vampire's could take. "Yes! Godric!" Sookie cried out. Very soon sheSookie was on the edge, and she could tell that Godric was too. HeGodric stopped kissing her neck and bit into it, drawing and drew from her as she had done to him earlier. It was exactly whatthe feeling they both needed and they tumbledwent over the edge together. They used the warm water to help them calm down as they washed their recent exploits from each other's bodies, trading sensual kisses and erotic touches as a promise that there would be more once they were done with their business for the nightGodric and Sookie finished their shower as they calmed down from their high. Using vampire speed tThey quickly dried off and got dressed:. Sookie wore dark wash jeans that sat low on her hips and a tight red halter red top that showed off her figure nicely. Godric just put on some jeans and a black t shirt. By that the time they were ready, the shutters had raised and it was fully night. Godric and Sookie They walked into the kitchen holding hands and saw Eric drinking a glass of warmed blood.

"Well you two have had a good night so far," Eric teased. Sookie just rolled her eyes as she went to heat up another glass of blood for herself and Godric.

"What needs to be done tonight,day Eric?" Godric changed the subject.

"I need to go to Fangtasia and do some sheriff work, but mostly Pam has kept the area well maintained," Eric reported. The blood had finished heating up so Sookie gave one to Godric.

"Well there is much to be done with our transition here. May we work at Fangtasia with you?" Sookie inquired.

"Of course," Eric responded. It was Monday so Fangtasia's parking lot was empty when they got there, which surprised both Eric's maker and his maker's mate until he explained that the bar was closed on Monday so he could tend to Sheriff's business of a more sensitive nature and do rounds if he needed to. was closed and the parking lot empty. Eric offered Godric his desk but the older vampire refused and took a booth in the main area. Both Godric and Sookie worked quickly to get all the details of their move here done quickly. It was a couple of hours later when they finally stoppedfinished. They went into Eric's office to speak with him, but. bBefore any of them could get a word out say anything Sookie's phone rang. Sookie She looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see who her caller waslooked at the phone and saw that it was Sook calling her.

"Sook," she said by way of a greeting, "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon.," Sookie answered the phone.

"I know but I need your help," Sook replied.

"Is something wrong?" Sookie asked. Godric and Eric came closer, even though they could already hear Sookthe other end of the conversation.

"Yes, there is some sort of creature terrorizing Bon Temps," Sook she explained, sounding anything but happy with the current events in her home town.

"What kind of creature?" Sookie inquired.

"We don't...," Sook started. In the background of the call the three vampires could hear,

"Sookie! What are you doing? I told you not to call them!" Then the call went dead.

"That was defiantlydefinitely Bill at the endspeaking to Sookie that way," Eric commented.

"I agree. We should go over to Bon Temps to check things out. If this thing is supernatural then it is your duty as sheriff, Eric, to investigate and possibly eliminate the creature," Godric agreed.

"Plus, that idiot Beehl," Eric said mockingly, "will probably put Sookie in more danger," Eric expressedhe concluded.

"Let's go now, then. If we have need to spend the day there we can always bury ourselves," Sookie concludedsaid, sounded concerned for her descendant. The other two vampires Eric and Godric quickly agreed:nodded in agreement. They were soon in one of took Eric's other cars since the Corvette was only a two seater and zooming away from Shreveport as quickly as the Corvette would go. Ssince he could sense Sook's location they all agreed that it would be more expedient. They arrived at a small house where there wereas several people inside. After Eric knocked on the door a black man opened the door.,.

"Aw hell no. I don't need no vampires here," the black man complained.

"Well hello sweetheart," Eric replied with a teasing tone and smile.

"Lafayette let them, in they are here to help," Sook told the black man as she came into view. The man stared at Sook for a few moments and then nodded.

"Come in," Lafayette invited. They all walked into to small living area. A black womaen came from another part of the house and immediately started yelling.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" She screamedasked.

"Tara, calm down. I called them,m and they are here to help," Sook explained.

"No! I ain't dealing with noany vamps!," Tthe woman, Tara, repliedsaid quite loudly. The woman She then started storming towards the door.

"Tara! Wwait it isn't safe out there!" Sook cried.

"Well I ain't staying here!" the womanShe yelled back and left the house. Sook sighed and turned to the vampires.

"Sorry about Tara. Thanks for coming," Sook she apologized.

"Don't worry about it Sook. We get that stuff all the time. Now what is going on?" Sookie respondedasked. All of them except Eric Godric and Sookie sat down, and Eric leaned against the wall, as the Sook young woman explained what had happened since she had gotten back home. "And she has control of the entire town," Sook finished her explanation. Sookie turned the information in her mind.

"I believe the creature is a Maenad," Godric voicedsaid after a moment.

"A Maenad? I thought they were all extinct?" Sookie wondered.

"That is what I thought as well, but Sookie's description fits," Godric replied with a nod of his head.

"What's a Maenad?" Sookie asked curiously.

"A bull like creature who worships a horned god and looks for a perfect vessel so that her God can come to this earth," Eric explained in as simple terms as possible.

"Well how do we get rid of her?" Sook questioned.

"Usually a sheriff like myself, or the presiding Supernatural creature in the area, would give the creature an offering of either money, alcohol or an animal sacrifice to get her to move on, but now I think it might be too late for that," Eric spokereplied.

"Sook you said a light that came from your hands aeffected her?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah it made her stumble backwards," Sook confirmed.

"Then that might be the key to defeating her," Sookie proposed.

"But I don't know if I can do it again, or if I can control it," Sook pointed out.

"Eric, work with Sook on her new powers. Sookie and I will go and see if the Maenad will take our offering andto leave the area,," Godric said as he planned what they would do.

"Yes master," Eric straightened up.

"Where is your Bill Compton?" Sookie asked of the telepath.

"He went to visit the Queen of Louisiana to find out how to kill Marianne," Sook answered. All three of the vampires in the room glanced at each other within suspicion on their faces.

Sook noticed their faces and wondered, "What is it?"

"Sook, has Bill ever told you about what he did before coming to Bon Temps?" Eric inquired of Sookasked, hoping he was wrong in his assumption.

"No. I have asked, but he always seemed uncomfortable talking about it so I dropped the subject," Sook replied. Eric eyed Sookie, who nodded her head.

"Before Bill came to live here he worked as a procurer for the Queen of Louisiana," Eric informed Sookher.

"A procurer?" Sook was confused.

"A procurer in terms of a vampire is someone who goes out and finds humans who have unusually tasty blood," Sookie explained plainly and flatly. The vampires watched as Sook processed this new information, her face went through a multitude of emotions.

She seemed to come to a conclusion and inquired, "So you suspect that Bill is still working for the queen. That he is procuring me?"

"You smell divine which means that you probably taste even better. Taste combined and with your telepathy, this would make you most desirable to the queen," Eric interjected. Sook continued to wait for a definite answer to her question.

"Yes. That is what we believe. Vampires usually don't give up a life in court to mainstream and live in their ancestral homes," Godric imparted. Again, the vampires waited for Sook to absorb the information they had just given her. Sook contemplated the vampires in front of her and came to a new decision.

"I will deal with Bill after we get rid of this Maenad," Sook declared. Sookie thought that was very mature of Sookher many times great granddaughter.

"Okay so we have a plan. Eric, you stay here with Sook and help her with her new powers while Godric and I go confront the Maenad," Sookie reviewed. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Godric and Sookie arrived at Sook's homethe old farmhouse and took in it's dilapidated state. It seemed that the maenad had infected every inch of the house: and that it would It looked like it could fall apart down at any secondmoment. On the front lawn, there was a structure that could only be described as a tree made of meat, vegetables, bones and other rotten elements. The vampires' presence was noticed quickly and a womaen in a wedding dress came out of the house.

"What are you doing here? Leave. I am no threat to vampires," the woman declared. The maenad walked off the porch and closer to the couple.

"You have caused a lot of chaos in this area for quite some time. This isn't what the vampires of the area want. We are willing to offer you a substantial offering for you to go do your worship elsewhere," Godric proposed.

The maenad laughed and then seriously told them, "I don't want your money. I have everything I need right here."

Sookie walked closer to Sook's house,.

"You know, my descendants built this house and still live in it today. I would appreciate it if you would leave and never come back," Sookie she stated.

The maenad got an amused look on her face, "Are you threatening me?"

"We are saying that if you don't take our offer," Godric started.

"We will do whatever it takes to have you not be a problem anymore," Sookie finished.

"Well then I shall enjoy destroying you as well," the maenad challenged. The creature was very confident because she just turned around and went back into the house. Godric and Sookie glanced at each other and they both knew that to the maenad they were like flysflies that she could just squash later. Having said and done what they needed to, they be done the vampire couple left to go back to where Eric and Sook were working.

The scene they came upon was a curious one. Eric was trying to make Sook the fairy mad so that she could shoot out that light. The thought had barely crossed their minds when Eric was successful because just as Godric and Sookie came up Sook stomped her foot, thrust her hand forward, and Eric went flying through the air being as he was pushed by Sook's light powers. Sook was both excited about being able to use her light and concerned as she ran over and helped Eric up.

"How did it go?" Sookie asked as they all gathered together.

"She can blast that light, but only when she is madangry," Eric reported.

"How did it go with you two?" Sook inquired.

"As we suspected, she didn't take our offer," Godric informed. Sook sighed in defeat.

"Well we better be prepared. It will be dawn soon so all of you should go find someplace you can rest for the day," Sook said. Sookie smiled at her and nodded her head. Godric started to walk away but turned to see Eric talking to Sookie quite intensely. They heard Eric make Sook her promise not to go after the maenad without them:. Only when Sook had looked Eric in the eyes and promised him did he accept it. Godric and Sookie didn't say anything to Eric or each other about that, but Sookie knew that Godric was thinking the same thing as hershe was. Eric called his dayman right before sunrise and asked him to bring clothes for all of them. The three vampires buried themselves close toby Lafayette's house and became dead died for the day.

Sookie had never liked going to ground. It was disorienting and she was dirty and when she woke up and not uncomfortable when she rose. Once night had fallen, the three vampires Sookie crawled out of the ground once night had fallen. After the Eric, Godric and Sookie used their vampire speed to clean up and change they went back to Lafayette's house. When they got there to Lafayette's, all three of them quickly showered and changed into their new clothes. Sook was sitting on the porch and looked nervous and anxious.

"Are you ready to do this?" Sookie asked Sook. Sook looked at all three vampires, her eyes landing on Eric's last, and they seemed to linger on hims longer.

"Yes, I am ready," Sook answered.

"We will be there the whole time in case something happens," Eric reminded Sookher. Sook nodded and stood up to leave. Sook took her car and Sookie insisted on riding with her in order to protect her. In reality Sookie wanted to get to know Sook more. Godric and Eric flew above them keeping a eye just in case. while the vampires ran at vampire speed.

When the group got to Sook's the old house, the scene was very different from what Sookie and Godric had seen yesterday the night before. The tree was still there, but now the whole town seemed to be gathered around it. They were seemed to be under the maenad's spell: with their Their eyes were completely black,. and tTheir behavior was chaotic and savage. There was also, a shifter tied to the tree and Sookie assumed that he was Sam who Sook told them was her bosswas Sook's boss and the intended sacrifice. The vampires kept to the shadows, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. The maenad came out of the house wearinign the same wedding dress as she'd had last on when they had seen her the night before. Her followers cheered and rejoiced as she continued towards the tree.

"Stop!" Sook shouted. The crowd parted as Sook came through and the maenad stopped her down the aisle, "I want my house back bitch," Sook demanded.

"And what, exactly, are you going to do to get it back? Even if you could control that little light power of yours, it would be useless against me," the Maenad mocked. She started to circle Sook as if Sook she was her prey. Sook then noticed what the Maenad was wearing.

"That's," Sook started. The Maenad stopped circling and was Sook now standing between her and the tree offering.

"Yes, do you like it?" The Maenad inquired.

"That was my Gran's wedding dress!" Sook shouted. She thrusted her hands forward and light came out of both of them. The force was so strong that the Maenad was pushed back into the tree offering, and even knocked the whole tree over. The crowd around of townspeople seemed to be frozen with uncertainty, fear, and shock. The Maenad got up, and lookinged disheveled and angry. Her hands formed into her claws and she screamed. Sook turned and ran off off of her lawn and down the driveway; and the creature started to chase her. They were went quite a ways down the road when the Maenad caught up with Sook,. Sookie acted on the adrenaline and instinct as she turned around and again blasted the Maenad across the road. Godric and Sookie sprang into action as they held her against a tree. Eric appeared from seemingly nowhere and his arm surged forward into the Maenad's chest, . Eric grabbed the creature's heart and tore it out of it's chest. The Maenad's eyes widened and then it died. Godric and Sookie dropped the creature to the ground as Eric dropped it's heart.

"It's dead. It's done," Sookie declared.

Author's Note 2: If you read the books you know that the maenad situation went quite differently thenthan in the show. I also wanted Sook to be stronger in this thaen she was in the show. Let me know what you think with a comment. Thank you all for reading. Only the epilogue is left in this story. Thanks gso my to my beta tj6james. I don't own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse book series.


	6. Turning Points

EpilogueChapter 6: Turning Points

Sookie and Godric were watching from a distance. They saw that as Sook and Eric were talking peacefully. Thanks to them being vampires, they could herehear everything.

"Thanks again for helping me out," Sook thanked Eric.

"Of courseOf course,. aAll you need to do is ask," Eric answered.

"Gosh, if I had met this Eric first I might have been nicer," Sook commentedsaid regretfully.

"You like when I am...flirty. I know you do," Eric repliedsmiled.

"Flirty. That' is one way to put it," Sook huffed.

Eric bent down so his face was almost level with Sook'shers,.

"You a're the most beautiful womaen I have ever met," Eric he complimented.

Sook seemed out of breathincredulous as she remarked, "Your You're just saying that to get into my pants."

"NoNo, it's the truth," Eric confessed with a nod.

"How could that be possible? You've been with so many women in your life," Sook she responded.

"Beauty is more than just looks, it is as you humans say 'what is on the inside'. Sookie Stackhouse I have never met someone as perfect as you," Eric explained. Sook leaned into Eric and they kissed. Eric literally lifted Sook her up as they continued to kiss. Sookie's attention was drawn by her senses alerting her that a figure was drawing near the couple at vampire speed. The figure figure approached say the couple, and without breaking their stride, ran up to Eric and ripped him away from SookSookie from his arms, releasing her without making sure she was steady on her feet before releasing her. Since Sook had wrapped her arms around Eric's neckwas unsteady on her feet, and disoriented from the sudden movement, she fell to the ground. Sookie rushed over to her and helped her up;. Godric was with them in the next second. Bill had finally arrived backreturned.

"Sookeh, I was gone for onea night to find out how to deal with that stupid maenad and already youryou're in Eric's bed?!" Bill was angry. He grabbed Sook's arm and started to haul her awaylong. "We are leaving now," Bill he yelled.

"Bill you'rer hurting me! Let go!" Sook cried. Eric got up and sped over to Sook ie and Bill. He put his hand around the Bill's wrist of the hand that where he was holding Sook and forced Bill him to let her go by bending Bill's arm back:. Sook ran behind Eric.

Sookie and Godric came over and Sookie whispered in Sook's ear, "Remember what I said about asking for protection."

"Eric, will you protect me against Bill Compton?" Sook asked.

"Delighted to," Eric answered as he reveled in his defeat of Bill.

"Darling, I was only trying to protect you," Bill pleaded. Eric stomped on Bill's foot knocking him to the ground as Bill's foot was broken.

"You just called me a whore and gave me a bruise that will take months to heal all because I kissed Eric! That' is it! William Compton, we are no longer together!" Sook fought back.

"Sweetheart...," Bill begged.

"No! I am finally seeing you clearly. So why don't you tell the truth for once," Sook declared.

"I don't know what you'rer talking about," Bill denied.

"Oh please! I'm not fucking stupid. Eric and Sookie, and even Godric and everyone told me what you did before you came here. A procurer for the queen of Louisiana! No one gives up that kind of luxury to come live in Bon Ton," Sook continued. Sookie was amazed that Sook was confronting Bill and had figured it out on her own. "But you didn't give it up, did you? You are still her procurer. You're procuring me," Sook stated angrily.

"Yes, fine you bitch. Is that what you want to hear? I was sent here to get your rich fairy blood for the queen," Bill was angry again. Sookie's and Godric's fangs came down at that revelation.

"That is all I wanted to hear. Eric, you can do what you want with him, just please don't kill him," Sook finished. Sook turned away from her former boyfriend and took a few steps away. Eric gave a fangys smile as he looked at Bill. He stomped again on Bill's foot re- breaking it.

"You arer banished from my area. Be glad of I show mercy. Go, run back to the queen and tell her you have failed. I am sure she will have a fitting punishment for you," Eric commanded. Bill got up and hobbled away as fast as the vampire he could. Sookie, Godric and Eric turned to Sook. "He is gone Sook," Eric told her. Sook was quite quiet for a moment, then her shoulders started to shake and she started to cry. Eric walked over and put his arms around her. Sook buried herself into Eric. Sookie and Godric looked at each other and nodded. They sped away, letting the two have their moment. When they got home they sat on the couch, Sookie laying across Godric.

"Do you think Sook will be alright?" Godric wondered.

"Yeah. I' will call her in a few days. Right now, she needs to be with her mate," Sookie replied.

Author's Note: Let me know what you think. I had already decided to do a third story but hadn't told my wonderfully, amazingly, fabulous beta tj6james when she insisted I write a third story. Also, let me know if you guys want me to make the third story. ThanksThanks, goes to tj6james for doing this story and Immortal Lovers as my beta tj6james. I don't own True Blood or Sookie Stackhouse.


End file.
